Malestorm of the six path
by TTZtheAnimeFan
Summary: After coming back from the mission from Nami no Kuni, Team 7 was attacked by a group of missing nin, in the attack, Naruto awoken something, that will shake the foundation of the world it self. Rinnengan Naruto. NarutoxKurotsuchi


**Hello everyone, yet another Naruto story from your boy TTZ, I know I have been busting out story after story like crazy, but I haven't found which one I like the most yet. So this will be about Naruto having a rinnegan, and for those of you who hate cliché then, safe as both the time and get out of here. Anyways, other than that just sit back relax and enjoy the chapter. Oh and by the way, I am not going to bother describing the appearance of the characters as I am sure you all know how they look like.**

 **Chapter 1: The awaking**

After Naruto and the others came back from Nami no Kuni. They were attack by three missing nins from their own village, now Naruto was separated from his team, after a missing nin used a strange jutsu to teleport Naruto away. Naruto was now in the clearing in a forest.

"Argg, my head is spinning. Where am I?" Naruto said as he snakingly got up, still daze from the high speed teleportation. "HAHA, finally, I can't believe after all this time! I am finally getting my revenge on you demon fox! HAHAH!" a guy shouted as he came out from behind a tree, holding a kunai.

"What do you mean? I am not a demon fox, that thing is sealed inside me!" Naruto shouted, now scared for his life, Naruto could tell from the vest that the guy was wearing that he was a former Anbu from Konoha and Naruto was still low on chakra, after that fight with the missing nin that teleported him. "NO YOU ARE! DO YOU WANT TO SEE THE PROOF! HERE, (The missing nin took out what looked like a bag of blood) SEE THIS! THESE ARE SOME OF THE BLOOD OF THE PEOPLE THAT YOU KILLED!" The missing nin shouted before splashing Naruto with the blood in his hand. Some of it went in to Naruto's mouth and he accidentally swallow some. Naruto started coughing out some of the blood, but little did he know that he actually took in the blood of an Uchiha.

"DO YOU SEE THAT? THAT IS THE BLOOD THAT YOU SPILL WHEN YOU ATTACK THE VILLAGE! YOU KILL EVERYONE PRECIOUS TO ME, AND NOW YOU WILL PAY FOR IT!" The missing nin shouted as he kicked Naruto right in the guts sending him flying, then something change in Naruto, Naruto felt weird after swallowing the blood. His eyes hurts, and he was now shouting in agony, not because of the kick but because of his swore eyes, "NOW YOU DIE!" The missing nin said as he ran at Naruto, Kunai in his hands.

That was when something triggered inside Naruto, he felt rage, a desire to just let loose, then he shouted "SHINRA TENSEI", that was when everything went blury, it seems as if time itself stopped for Naruto, before a tremendous force blow everything away in the radius of 100 feets. Everything from smallest of animals to trees were blown away by Naruto's jutsu, including the missing nin.

(Meanwhile)

"Naruto! Naruto!" Sakura shouted, trying to find her missing friend along with Kakashi and Sauske, that was when they heard loud crashes pretty far away, the three of them could feel the spike in chakra, Kakashi was the first to react, springing in to action as he quickly rushed to the blast, gesturing the others to follow him. "Kakashi, what was that spike in chakra?" Sauske asked, interested in what that was. The one eyed jouhnin just shook his head, saying he don't know.

After they arrived at the scene, they were shocked to see an unconscious Naruto, in the middle of a big crater, that wasn't there before. "Naruto." Kakashi said before going to the blond's aid, followed by a shocked and baffled Sakura and an awestruck Sauske, there was only one thought going on in both their heads, "What the hell happened here?"

"Hey Naruto!" Kakashi said as he lifted Naruto and feel his pluse, to his relief Naruto was still alive and well, that was close, he didn't know why those missing nins attack, nor did he know if they were targeting Naruto. Now their mission might be an high A rank or even a low S rank, just because of the they were ambushed by 4 Johnin level missing nins in one mission.

"Kakashi-sensein how is Naruto?" Sakura asked. "He will be fine, I think he is suffering from chakra exhaustion, "What made this crater here?" Sauske asked, he needed to know if there was even a jutsu this destructive, if there is he needed to learn it. "My guess is as good as yours." Kakashi lied, he knew that Naruto was responsible for this, that chakra spike was from Naruto, Kakashi was no sensor but he was still much more experienced and could tell that Naruto was responsible for this. But he found it strange that the chakra spike was only purely Naruto's chakra, the Kyubi's chakra wasn't included.

"*Sigh* alright everyone, we are going to move out, it is getting really late, and the sun is about to set, so we are going to camp out there (points at a random direction) and we will head to Konoha, first thing in the morning." Kakashi said as he made his way to the location, while carrying Naruto.

(midnight)

"Argg, my head hurts." Naruto mumbles before opening his eyes, the first thing he noticed was that he was in his sleeping bag, and he also noticed that it was night, but he could see really well, everything seems much more clearer, his hearing improved and he could smell a lot of things. It was almost as if every of his senses improve. Then, he noticed Kakashi who was on guard duty. "Kakashi-sensein." Naruto called out quietly, only for Kakashi to turned and give Naruto an eye smile, "Oh you are up. How are you feel…" Kakashi stopped midsentence as he looked at Naruto's eyes, they weren't his normal blue ones anymore they were purples, the pupil in the middle, with rings surrounding it. "What is wrong Kakashi-sensein?" Naruto asked, seeing the concern in Kakashi's face. "Naruto …. What happened to your eyes?" Kakashi asked, "My eyes? Umm, I don't know, but everything does seems clearer now." Naruto said. "Naruto, try pumping chakra in to your eyes." Kakashi said, fully engaged with this new dojutsu he had never seen before. "Umm… how do I do that?" Naruto asked sheepishly. "Well, it is just like using jutsu, when you used jutsu, you released your chakra through your hand, now do something like that with you eyes." Naruto just nodded, before closing his eyes, and reopening it. "Woah!" Naruto shouted as he moved back. "Naruto what is wrong?" Kakashi asked. "Everything is black and white, and I can only see a faint outline of your body now, and in your body is something blue traveling around." Naruto said as he pointed his index finger at Kakashi. "How about those two?" Kakashi asked as he pointed towards the two sleeping gennin. "It is the same, however Sakura's blue things seems a little fainter, your is glowing the most." Naruto said as he looked around with an excited expression.

"Ok Naruto, I think you should cut off your chakra in your eyes." Kakashi said, and Naruto did as he was asked, and everything turned back to normal. "Kakashi-sensein why can I see those things?" Naruto asked innocently. "Alright Naruto, one those blue thing you were talking about were chakra, and for why you can see it is because of this, Kakahsi said as he took out a kunai and showed it to Naruto, when Naruto saw his reflection in the kunai, he was shocked "What happened to my eyes!".

"Naruto, I think you awaken a dojutsu, and from the looks of it you can see chakra with it." Kakashi said with an unreadable expression. "Dojutsu? You mean like sharigan?" Naruto asked with a big grin. "Yes, though I have never seen Dojutsu like that before. So do you remember how you got those eyes?" Kakashi asked. For a while Naruto made a thinking expression before, saying "OH YEAH! That guy, that missing nin he threw blood at me and everything seems weird and…. And I don't remember anything anymore." Naruto said with a frown. "Could his eyes, be the cause of the destruction?" Kakashi asked to himself. "Hey, let me try something." Naruto said before using Kage Bushin no jutsu as a clone popped in to existence. "Woah, what is going on." Naruto said as he started moving around in circles. "Something wrong?" Kakashi asked, and Naruto turned to where Kakashi was before asking "Hey, Kakashi-sensein, why are there two of you?" This cause Kakashi's eye to widen slightly before commanding the real Naruto to close his eyes. He did close his eyes, but something surprised him. "Hey I can still see!" the real Naruto shouted. That was when Kakashi told the clone to close his eyes. "Can you still see?" Kakashi asked and Naruto shakes his head "no". "*Sigh* this is going to be a long long night." Kakashi said to himself before sighing once more.

TO BE CONTINUED

Thank you for reading everybody, and if you enjoy please favorite and follow. If you want to say something please leave a review. Constructive criticism is encouraged and welcomed, however if it is a flame, I will flame you back. =)


End file.
